Red team history
The events, alliances, senators, and other notable nations of the red team are listed below. History Red Under the New Pacific Order The Cross Atlantic Treaty Organization which was soon renamed the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization started as an alliance on both the Red and Green teams but with the emergence of the New Pacific Order on the red team GATO decided in February 2006 to move to the Brown trading sphere where no other alliance resided at the time. Since then the red team has been dominated primarily by the NPO. NPO's dominance first occurred with the Moldavi Doctrine and later re-affirmed with the Revenge Doctrine. These two Documents Declare unaffiliated nations on the Red team off limits to tech raid and the New Pacific Order claiming the Red sphere as their sole domain. It states that other alliances are not permitted to reside on Red without Pacifican consent, nor are Senate candidates from outside the NPO membership tolerated. The Moldavi Doctrine was declared null and void on August 14, 2008 with the issuance on the Rebel Virginia Doctrine by Vox Populi (2nd). This however was largely ignored by all discerning nations and alliances and the Moldavi Doctrine has thus not been affected. Karma War The Karma War was possibly the largest event to affect Red Team after the Moldavi Doctrine. The New Pacific Order's massive loss of strength and political control during the conflict made the Moldavi Doctrine untenable. As a result, a number of Red team alliances formed during and after the war. Two Red alliances, FIRE and CoJ, were especially important in challenging Pacifican control of the Red team. On June 13, the Moldavi Doctrine was rescinded by Emperor TrotskysRevenge with the Revenge Doctrine being modified. FIRE eventually disbanded, though it made its mark by being the first large red alliance besides the NPO since GATO left for the Brown Sphere. As of July 26, the decommissioning of military per the peace terms between the New Pacific Order and its opponents took The New Pacific Order off the sanction list for the first time since more than three years ago; however, subsequent growth allowed them to regain a sanction spot with ease. Red Dawn Red Dawn was designed as a sphere wide bloc to promote cooperation between the existing red team alliances in order for Red to grow as a whole. The treaty was announced on 10 August 2009 and included five original signatories, with one pending. Several months later on 13 November 2009, Solidarity was formed between SWF, UED, and the Soviet Union. The two blocs existed for a period of time, before Solidarity disintegrated, UED left first in late December, SWF followed in early January 2010, whilst the USSR was the last to leave in early February of the same year, leaving Red Dawn once again the only sphere wide bloc. Union for Sphere Stability on Red The Union for Sphere Stability on Red (USSR) was announced on July 23, 2014. It is an agreement between the New Pacific Order, Invicta and the Union of Communist Republics which guarantees NPO three senate seats, while Invicta and UCR split the other two. The Screaming Red Asses were invited to particpate but declined, seeing the treaty as a vehicle for ceding control of the Red senate to NPO. Alliances As of 4 June 2015, these alliances currently exist on the red sphere. Along with unaligned nations, the sphere totals 1,154 nations, over 17 million nation strength and a team score of 83.65. Current Alliances Former Alliances Notable rulers Some rulers had a major impact on the events on the Red team: *Dilber, New Pacific Order *Ivan Moldavi, New Pacific Order *kingzog, Vox Populi *New Reverie, League of Small Superpowers *Rebel Virginia, Federated Allied Independence League *TrotskysRevenge, New Pacific Order *Jorost, Invicta } Senators Category:Team-specific history Category:Red team